Dark Soaps from Outer Space
by TempestJewel
Summary: This was a beautiful story about Darth Vader converting Ahsoka to the dark side but then became a soap opera of dark humor and pwithp. Inside you'll find funny plot lines the Emperor playing match maker and voyering. Vader balancing the force and Zebra fetish Grievous. In chapter one is the complete list of pairings and will be updated as more characters are added.
1. Chapter 1 The Surrender

**Hello my beloved readers... I know this isn't the update you were all expecting but I just wanted to post something to get myself back into the game of writing. I am sorry for the long hiatus but I got really depressed and down about writing for awhile. Someone who I loved and held in very high esteem took my works and tore them apart. It was crushing but I feel I am ready to get back into the game I feel like I am a better writer as a whole and look forward to entertaining you all once more. As for my old works they are not abandoned as again this is just a bridge back into writing for you all. this is a roleplay between me and the lovely Feliskele from tumblr her and some friends of hers have definitely gotten me fired up for writing and stories!**

 **So this started out with an actual plot but turned into mostly self serving porn with plot be warned if its a kink its probably in here so beware your triggers. since there is a character limit in summary I am going to add pairings that will appear here and then as they are introduced.**

 **Darth Vader x Ahsoka Tano and later Vader x Harem brief Vader x Leia (unaware incest)**

 **Shiev Palpatine x Leia**

 **Maul x Grievous x Savage x Feral x 2 ocs**

 **Chapter One The Capture**

Corella was the first planet from the star Corell in the Corellian system of the Corellian sector, which was itself part of the Core Worlds region of the galaxy. Considered to be one of the inner worlds of the Core. Corellia was also located at the intersection of the Corellian Run and the Corellian Trade Spine. Corellia was one of the Five Brothers, a collective term for the five terrestrial planets in the Corellian system. Corellia, known as the "Elder Brother," served as the administrative center for its entire sector. Its day lasted 25 standard hours, while its year consisted of 329 standard days.

A terrestrial world, Corellia possessed a breathable atmosphere, a temperate climate, standard gravity, and a moderate hydrosphere. Corellian weather was characterized by warm, sunny days separated by long, severe rainstorms. Like every other planet in the Corellian system, Corellia had a planetary repulsor. The surface of Corellia contained rolling hills, dense forests, lush fields, vast seas, beaches, mountain peaks, and crystal swamps, as well as an eastern ocean and a western ocean. Corellia also featured urban terrain, was designated as an industrial world, and was considered a highly developed planet.

Three large continents were present on Corellia; the planet's capital of Coronet was located on the coast of the southernmost and primary continent, near the eastern ocean. Outside of such cities, the landscape hosted small towns and farms. Corellia was an exporter of alcohol, starships, and agricultural goods, and imported luxury items, raw materials, and weapons. Its starship construction facilities had been moved into space, leaving its surface largely rural. The shipyards of the Corellian Engineering Corporation were located in orbit around Corellia, and facilities fitted with warship docks were on the planet.

With the declaration of the New Order, Diktat Dupas Thomree made a deal with Palpatine: Thomree could govern the Corellian Sector as he wished and mostly free of Imperial mandates so long as he paid taxes, war matériel, and homage to the Emperor. Immediately after the start of the New Order, Corellia was wracked by anti-Imperial protests.

At some point in the Imperial era, an organization known as the Corellian Resistance operated on the planet, fighting against the Galactic Empire.

One of their members, Miru Nadrinakar, attempted to warn them of an upcoming crackdown.

Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master and known as "Ashla" after the Clone Wars, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the conflict, helped establish a network of various rebel cells against the Galactic Empire.

She heard that the Emperor was sending an enforcer to the planet to hunt down rebels and Jedi, and she was determined to defeat this feared 'Darth Vader'.

Darth Vader was either loved or hated there was no in between. And it was very easy to figure out who felt what. Those who served under the dark father loved him. For he was a brave and loyal leader who took care of his men and never asked anything of them he couldn't do himself. Those who worked on par or above him generally despised him as he was favored of the emperor and got special treatment. He didn't have to listen to those above him if he didn't agree with them. Those who worked around him thought he was arrogant and a sorcerer.

Right now Vader's ship was landing in a nondescript port in Corellia he stepped out into the rain and scowled he hated rain it always bothered him and his men but he would not let it halt their mission "move out" he ordered selfishly using the force to stop the rain.

Ahsoka was busy helping the people of the village retreat into the forest where they would be safe from the invading troops while she and her people used their village to ambush the Empire. The Imperial troopers would never know what hit them! She could hear the engines of the Imperial Landing ship in the distance and she felt a shiver of unease down her spine and she looked over her shoulder in confusion, her lekku cringing against her shoulders. Something very bad and very strong was coming.

The troopers were grateful for their Lord's mercy and followed close behind him looking out for any suspicious activity. They were vigilant, their lord took care of them respected them he had never left one of them behind which was far better than anyone had ever done before.

Vader used the force to sense ahead he felt many lives in the forest young and old none with any power. "They hid the villagers in the forest they are noncombatants and to be ignored" he said. That was another thing the Stormtroopers liked, Vader never went for civilians. The Dark Lord looked into the village itself and found the troops they had set a trap but what caught his attention was the familiar life force of a Jedi user…. A life force that made something in him twinge. "There is a Jedi in the village do not engage it I shall destroy it" he said knowing it would slaughter his troop like cattle.

Ahsoka was a little astonished by how quickly the Imperial troops honed in on their location, but she'd heard that this Darth Vader was a demon when it came to tracking Force sensitives, and merciless in his extermination of their kind. But she was not afraid. She did not show a hint of the unease she was feeling and rallied her men and women to defend themselves.

She did have scouts in the outskirts of the forest, and it was odd how none of the soldiers went after the noncombatants. That was unexpected and caught her a little off guard. But that did not matter. The Empire was evil. She would never submit!

Soon the troops were upon them Vader walking at the front an invisible force shield that would block most weapons. He adjusted his chest plate and breather so his voice would carry. "Resistance you are hereby charged with treason, and of harboring one of the Jedi, surrender now and you shall be shown leniency. Turn over the Jedi and your lives will be spared, refuse and this ground will be soaked red with your blood for generations to come"

Ahsoka froze, eyes widening with indignation at the audacity of the threat. She curled her lips back with disgust, vaguely aware of some of her troops turning to look at her with hesitation. Some with consideration. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. She was not one to give into the commands of her enemies, but if it kept her men from being slaughtered she really did not see any other choice. She took a deep, calming breath and found her center. She closed her eyes for the moment, felt the planet beneath her feet, the air around her. Imagined it stained with blood. She could not allow that. She waved her hand to keep her men and women where they were and went to give herself up.

"I am Ahsoka Tano...the only Jedi present." she declared boldly as she approached the fearsome black clad demon.

Darth Vader was honestly surprised when it was that easy he suspected a trap. But he was a… Cyborg of his word. He stepped toward the woman boldly and showed he was about a head or so taller than her. She was a night sister which also gave him surprise as they tended to gravitate toward the dark side… But his senses were never wrong this woman was the Jedi. "My Lady… I am Darth Vader commander of this force. You are very noble to give your life for your men freely. Now hold out your arms keep your wrists an inch apart. Make any sudden moves and everyone here with you shall die" he said and pressed his force on her a bit to show he had the power. A Stormtrooper approached her with some cuffs after a motion from the man. Vader wasn't sure what but something inside him was resonating with the woman wanting her to be truthful and not cause him to hurt her

Ahsoka was a tall woman, an inch over six feet, and she was not used to being towered over by, except by maybe a Wookie. She tilted her head back to stare into the black lenses that were placed in the all covering helmet and could not help the small shiver that wracked her body. He was so powerful...so dark. She was finding it hard to breathe in his presence, but she refused to show it, although she felt a little flustered by the unexpected praise. She felt an odd but familiar pull in her gut as he spoke to her. Something about him was so...familiar. But she knew she'd never seen him before.

She huffed with annoyance at the additional threat and obediently raised her wrists up to be shackled, although she rankled at the lack of faith in her word.

Once the chains were on she was flanked by the storm troopers and they began leading her away Vader addressed the resistance once more. "You have all been spared today but should you defy us again you will he destroyed" he said and turned around swiftly walking through his men who parted for him as he were Moses and they were water. Soon they were all leaving the village and no one was killed.

"So it's true. You're only here to kill Jedi…" she said bitterly before biting her bottom lip and trying to regain her inner calm. But her soul felt in turmoil. She should have fought harder, not just delivered herself into his hands. But she hadn't wanted her men to die when her sacrifice could protect their lives! She knew that that sentimentality was a weakness, but she just couldn't be that cold. Besides she knew them. Now that Vader was retreating with her, he and his Imperial troops would leave, and her troops could join the local resistance and overthrow the corrupt government.

Vader nodded "yes… My prime directive is the destruction of the remaining Jedi; it is a plague that has ran too long in this universe." He said heading for the ship walking in with her and the troops quickly "get us in the air and off this wretched planet immediately" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the troopers said and stormed off to complete his orders. He was left alone with her. "Come with me" he said walking toward her new cell. "I require the locations of any of your known allies." He said

Ahsoka bristled with indignation at that claim and her blue eyes blazed with an icy fire and she growled softly behind clenched teeth. "We're the plague?! It's Sith that are the plague! You murder indiscriminately, you serve the Empire! How dare you!" she snarled as she followed after him, fists curled tight. But the shackles cut her off from the Force and she was helpless. But she was furious, how dare he call her and the other Jedi a plague. "We only want peace! To be at one with the Force and the universe! You only seek to rule it, for power! For fear!" she accused. But he was ignoring her and that just made her angrier. She followed him reluctantly to a new cell, uncomfortably aware that he could snap her neck so easily, with a flick of his wrist.

But she refused to be so easily cowed. When he demanded answers she laughed. "I agreed to come with you to spare my troops; I didn't say anything about complying with you past that point…"

"The Jedi have brought their destruction upon themselves" Vader said and pushed her a bit harder than necessary into her cell. "And I didn't ask for your compliance I ordered it" he said "I shall return soon. Give my troops any trouble and I will take it out on that body of yours" he said and shut the door walking off to give his report to the emperor. He started the transmission.

Ahsoka flinched slightly at his tone and stumbled as she was shoved into the cell, but did not fall. She whirled to face him, wary of having her back to him for even a moment. She stiffened at his tone, her joints locking up as she grit her teeth. But his threat sent a shiver down her spine and brought a flush to her cheeks, the way he worded that...it sounded almost...she refused to think that way, forced her mind away from lewd paths. She was a Jedi. A Jedi did not...lust. She fought to find her center, to regain her calm.

The Emperor was waiting impatiently for the call from his apprentice.

Soon Vader's transmission came through his hologram appearing before the emperor he bowed "Master I am here I have captured the Jedi that was hiding on Corellia"

The Emperor's wrinkled face split with a wide, delighted grin, an animalistic baring of his yellowed teeth. "Good, of course you have succeeded, I never doubted you...it was only the one?" he asked calmly. He had been certain there had been more; they had made for quite a lot of trouble for his troops.

Vader nodded "yes a female Night Sister, she gave the name of Ahsoka Tano. She surrendered herself willingly in exchange for her people's lives. I will begin interrogation soon to see if she knows the locations or other Jedi remnants" he reported again that name sent an odd shiver through him but was unsure what it was.

The Emperor nodded with satisfaction before something about the name struck him as familiar. He closed his eyes for a moment before laughing. It was not a kind sound. "Well...well well well. Ahsoka...Tano. Yes...how amusing." he mused to himself. "She was Anakin Skywalker's apprentice…" he said with a wide, predatory smirk. "She lost faith in the Jedi Council after she was accused of murder and treason and they did not stand by her. She refused to be reinstated...and it seems she became a Night Sister after all that...how fascinating...but...you may be able to turn this one, Vader." He declared. This should be interesting. It could be dangerous. He should just have Vader kill her. She might awaken certain memories. But...he was bored. This would be amusing.

Vader listened and nodded "I would like another sister in the fold they are more agreeable" he said "I shall do my best to not fail you." he found this odd so his former self trained the girl…. "Master… When she was accused of murder did Anakin stand with her?" He asked wanting to know if his former self had been a man of honor or not.

The Emperor found his apprentices' continual honor rather amusing. He was...soft that way. He continued to debate with himself whether or not he should burn it out of Vader, but he was so damnably loyal to him...and it was so hard to find a suitable apprentice in the dark arts who did not eventually try and betray and kill you...and why blunt a perfectly balanced blade just because it had a discoloration or two? So he nodded. "Anakin was the one who cleared her name, found the actual traitor." he said.

Vader nodded pleased with this "At least he did something right. Thank you master. I shall show her the freedom of the dark side" he promised "shall I focus solely on this or do you have another assignment?" He asked focusing again.

The Emperor smirked, pleased with this response. "She was, smitten, with her master I believe. You may be able to manipulate her emotions...she is a young female after all." he said, almost mischievously. Anything to make Vader forget Padme. Also he was curious to see if Vader could still breed. "Hmm. For now, just find out about her fellow dissidents, and turn her. That should be your main focus. But...make way to the next core world. I want you to check in on how their construction is going." he declared.

Vader nodded "As you wish" he said pleased with this assignment though he was feeling very conflicted about manipulating her love for Anakin, for one that seemed too dishonest and for two he wasn't Anakin; he didn't want to be Anakin. Anakin meant pain and suffering and … Loss…. He had lost something… No… Someone important… Vader placed a hand to his head and worked on focusing his center, the memories hurt it was better to be rid of them….

The Emperor was pleased by Vader's obedience. He was about to sign off when the dark lord showed signs of disgruntlement, pain. He clutched his head. Palpatine grimaced. "Vader. You can always get back what you lost. You are Lord Vader, whatever you want is yours…" he coaxed. Maybe claiming the Togruta would finally supplant Padme from his mind.

Ahsoka was pacing her cell for the first few minutes she was locked inside, alone to stew. But when she realized what she was doing she got angry with herself for being so weak….and angrier for being angry. But eventually she fell to her knees in the middle of the small cell and began to mediate. She had to be calm.

Vader listens to his master's voice, clung to it. He slowly calmed. Yes he didn't have to feel that loss he could have anything… "Thank you master" he said straightening up "It hurt for a moment but I am fine now… I shall call again tomorrow" he said and signed off soon after. Going to the woman's cell

Palpatine leaned one elbow on the arm of his throne, his chin in his hand and frowned as Vader signed off. He was sick and tired of this hold Padme's specter had over Vader. The sooner he moved on from her, the better. He didn't even remember her! But just the loss of her...it was nauseating. He could only hope his lust for this girl was enough.

He licked his thin lips hungrily at the thought.

Vader may be burned over 90% of his body, unable to live outside his suit...but he was still young, powerful. Watching him fuck his former apprentice, corrupting her...he wanted to see it himself. Wanted to watch her break. Fall. Grow fat with Vader's seed.

He would need to see about giving him a way to breed her. He turned to make plans.


	2. Chapter 2 The smut begins Ahsoka x Troop

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome Back! It is good to see all of you again! This chapter begins a long line of smut. Possible gaslighting (I am not sure if using the force to make people believe crap is gaslighting but I am going to assume yes) Stormtroopers running a train. The emperor plotting and being a voyeur Vader being enabling and jealous. Ahsoka being transformed into a Sith slowly. And Yes Darth Vader will get to take his sweet Ahsoka soon. Definitely dub con.**

Ahsoka was sitting calmly, legs folded beneath herself; thighs pressed together, hands on her knees, back straight. Her eyes were closed; face peaceful as she felt the Force drifting around her soothingly...but not touching her. The shackles saw to that. But just the sensation was enough to ease her soul. She would be alright. The Force was with her. She could be strong, stronger than Vader. He would not break her.

Soon the force became heavier in a sense but no darker. The sounds of Vader's heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and the force seemed to gather around him like he was born to wield it entirely to own it and claim it. Just as he could do for her. As he would do to her. Vader stepped outside the cell and opened it. "Lady Ahsoka," he stated to get her attention. He didn't know exactly what to tell her but he would show her the freedom of the dark side.

Ahsoka had felt his approach, the weight of the force heavy but she did not let it touch her. It slid off her like water off a duck's back and she stared calmly at him as he entered her cell.

Vader was silent a moment regarding her. Now these odd feelings made sense… Did he hate her? Did he like her? Was she the source of his feelings of loss? He shook his head before focusing back on her "the emperor has told me much about you. It seems we are not as far apart as we thought" he began and offered a hand to held her up. "Walk with me" he ordered.

Ahsoka blinked once as he simply stood in silence regarding her. Without a visible face, with a mask between them, he had no expression she could read. She could barely read his body language. But he seemed calm. She frowned slightly when he mentioned the Emperor...what did that old monster know? What had he said? But she was silent. When he offered a hand she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

When she touched his hand his power coursed through her. Showing the depths of his connection to the force and just how deeply it ran through his veins. It called to her own power resounding and familiar… Just like her old master's had called to her. Yet now there was no Padme… No children standing between them. Without Vader's memories to hinder him he truly made a connection, a desire that he thought was to teach her. To bring her to the ways of the dark side. If she could give up the light then certainly they would make a perfect pair. Just as he and the emperor were perfect.

"We are going on a walk… I will explain the rules of you staying here and consequences of your disobedience. Then we are going to see about those allies of yours. After if you cooperate we will work on your views of the force"

Ahsoka was not prepared for the jolt that ran through her as her fingers touched his, her knees buckled and she gasped as warmth blossomed through her body, heat singing in her veins as the dark side tried to seduce her. She felt a sudden dampness between her legs and her eyes crossed as she tried to fight the overwhelming sensation of lust. Lust for power, for control...for sex. Not hindered by the fact that his power felt like Anakin's...her beloved mentor's. Just darker...more mature. Richer somehow. Less restrained.

She barely heard his words as she struggled to her feet, legs feeling weak and body feeling over-warm. Her head was filled with white noise and it was hard to focus. She nodded absently, agreeing with him without even knowing what she was agreeing to.

Vader caught her as she collapsed shocked had he hurt her? One hand held one of her bound ones and the other wrapped around her waist "Lady Ahsoka?" He asked but it was clear she couldn't hear him. But then she agreed to his demands and he decided whatever this was… Was good her reacting to the force like this was certainly good and he knew he soon would have a new sister in the dark side. He began walking her slowly debating on picking her up.

She slowly waded her way clear of her muddled confusion, returning to her coherency and she took a deep breath, flushing and flustered as she clung to his hand. She noticed than that he had one arm around her waist and she could have died from mortification. What had happened? Had she nearly fainted like a youngling? How shameful. She regained her footing and pulled away from him, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Did the force overwhelm you?" He asked chuckling a bit. "The dark side has that effect on those unused to its waves" he said it was funny a bit "you shall grow used to it in time." He said and continued walking "come" he ordered going into what appeared to be a lunchroom. Stormtroopers were everywhere helmets off eating and chatting away. It was much different than one would expect an empire troop to behave

Ahsoka flushed and raised her eyes up towards his face with a tight frown. "It...was unexpected. But I am prepared now for how it tries to seduce, and it will not catch me so off guard a second time." she hissed, hoping that he would not notice how her legs still trembled. She was trying to ignore how wet her panties were, how tight her pants felt. She tried to focus on her oneness with the Force. Peace. Passionless peace. No desires. She was distracted by the relatively cheerful clamor of the Stormtroopers, enjoying their meal without fear. She watched them in shock. This was unexpected too.

"No you won't…. The dark side is beautiful, it's perfect..,. Free! Once you have tasted it you'll want it again and again. You'll feel it inside and out washing over you claiming your very essence… It will fill you till you burst!" He said grandly unaware of how sexual that was sounding. "It's freeing it will allow your passions to be free" he said unaware of how seductive his voice was.

The Stormtroopers noticed however as some of them blushed and began eating more trying to hide it. Why did their boss have liquid sex for a voice?

Ahsoka's eyes darkened with lust and she bit her bottom lip, stifling a startled moan as his voice and words had her pussy throbbing with an unbefore felt need. Not that she'd never lusted before, but not like this! She felt a nagging ache between her legs, an emptiness that had her almost panting. What was he doing to her?! She shook her head violently, her lekku lifting off her shoulders with the force of her denial. "No...I will be strong. The Light is with me. There is no passion...there is peace." she intoned as firmly as she could.

"There is emptiness! How can there be peace if you are constantly repressing your desires! As you are right now!" He exploded placing his hand between her legs suddenly and rubbing the visible dampness there. "You are dripping with lust yet you would sooner try to lock it away and suffer before satisfying it!" He chided shaking his head. Vader couldn't feel lust for sex himself but he had vague memories of what it was like. And part of him wanted to satisfy her.

Ahsoka was startled by the sudden vehemence in his voice and she looked up at him with wide startled eyes. She began to step back when he suddenly cupped her with his large hand and she cried out in shock, bucking against his fingers helplessly. "Ahh~!" she gasped as she felt the need coiling like a beast within her womb. The need to be filled. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head again. "N-no! I...I...I am at peace. There is no passion, there is peace...there is...there is no…" she stuttered, mind foggy with lust.

"There is nothing. There is emptiness, loneliness, and pain. You suffer needlessly claiming it brings you virtue! That is the blight of the Jedi! In the darkness there is no emptiness! There need not be loneliness! And pain becomes passion!" He said digging a finger into her clothed pussy.

The Stormtroopers watched in shock as their leader openly groped the prisoner in front of them preaching the totems of his religion (to them it was a religion one that granted him power) they watched the girl and some left feeling awkward but a few watched wanting to see where this led.

Ahsoka gasped, eyes crossing and she bucked harder into his hand, reaching forward to clutch at his bicep as she helplessly rode his hand before realizing what she was doing and sobbing in shame. But she was so wet she had soaked all the way through her panties and pants, covering his glove in her slick. The Force was still thrumming through her blood, singing in her veins. She ached...she...needed something in her. Something...she squeezed her eyes shut. "The...Force...the Light side….the…" she sputtered.

"The emptiness… The loneliness… The pain…. The passionless path to nothing but death and despair…." Vader said and used his force pushing it into her letting her feel him within. He beckoned a trooper forward "strip her" he ordered him.

Ahsoka continued to shake her head, trying to deny his words, but as she felt the Force pulsing within her she wailed as she came, convulsing against his hand before she fell limply forward in his arms, mind hazy with lust. She tingled all over. And still, she hungered. She needed more. She didn't even notice when the trooper came to them, unconsciously lifting her hips up towards him.

Vader caught her finding her wails of pleasure pleasant unaware the emperor had turned on his recorder even now everything he saw, said, and heard was being broadcasted to his master.

The trooper stripped the woman starting with her pants watching as her slick stuck to the pants in sticky ropes she smelled divine… He then began lifting her shirt as Vader raised her arms for her

The Emperor was actually a little surprised that Vader had gotten the girl to this point already; she must have been very pent up. He smirked. Stupid Jedi. Living lives of chastity and denial...the foolish old men. If they had been smart they would have allowed their younglings and Guardians to experience the pleasures of the flesh, and simply keep to moderation...but to deny themselves so completely just left them open to become nothing by eager little sluts. Like this one was already showing she wanted to become. A little fuck toy….he stroked his withered cock, a small twitch of interesting making itself known. It had been a while for himself too.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip in shame as she was stripped, but did not struggle or resist. She felt so hot...her orange skin was flushed, shiny with a sheen of sweat. She stunk of feminine musk, of need. She spread her legs helplessly. She refused to beg. But she felt so...empty inside. The Force was singing inside her, drowning out her thoughts and fears, but her womb and cunt were so empty…

Vader watched her he wished he could smell her. Or taste her need… "The woman is empty…. One of you or all of you fill her" he ordered

The Stormtroopers buzzed at this their lord was allowing them to take a woman! All of them were sterile but still they had lust! One came forth and removed its pelvic armor and removed his cock he stepped up and rubbed it against her before pushing into her tight heat.

Darth Vader watched and felt a longing in his soul to be the one to do this for some reason… Had Anakin loved his student so much…?

Ahsoka watched with hazy eyes as she was surrounded by men...she could smell their lust. Their desire for her. She whined softly, reaching out for them, clinging to Darth Vader with one hand. She watched as one took off his pelvic plate, his cock jutting free and she stared, she had never seen an erect penis before, not of any species. When he teased her she cried out, and when he thrust into her she wailed and clung to him, eyes squeezing shut in a mixture of pain and relief. A sharp stab as her fragile tissues were torn, and then pleasure as her needy and aching walls were rubbed, the friction was so sinful, she mewled submissively and arched into the trooper, wanting him deeper. Needing him deeper. But she still clung to Vader's suit with one hand, some part of her wanting him specifically.

Vader watched as her body arched and she wailed carnally it was beautiful so beautiful as she was fucked by his loyal men. It was made better by the fact that she insisted on clinging to him when she could just cling to the trooper. He moved a hand up and began massaging one of her breasts the other rubbing her lekku. "Good girl… Let the lust flow through you… Find your place in the dark side..." her place as a sub… Her place as a breeding mare. She was to be the mother of the force's children the bearer of his children though he not yet knew this. A sweet dark Mother.

Ahsoka whined, her montrals vibrating with the Force, her mind slowly cracking under the strain of resisting the dark side...the seduction, the pleasure it offered was so delicious. She moaned, panting, her little fangs glinting in the light of the ship. She arched back against Vader as he groped her, her lekku quivering beneath his hand before arching into his touch. She could hear his voice, the words coming as though from a distance but still clear. She tried to resist, but she was quickly losing her grip. Peace and a passionless existence were far from her mind.

The Stormtrooper groaned and came inside her when she became so responsive but his shortness was not a waste for as soon as he pulled out another took his place and shoved inside her starting a rougher pace.

"You love this… Being used by anyone with a cock… You wanted to be satisfied to be filled and passed around like a whore… don't deny it **_Snips_** " Vader didn't know where the name came from but it flew from his mouth naturally. He didn't know it was the nickname Anakin had called her.

Ahsoka was suddenly filled, and it was such an unfamiliar sensation to her, a thick cool liquid pulsing into her and she squealed and clenched in shock, but her release did not come yet...there was a tightening coil of pleasure in her gut, it felt like she had to pee and she whimpered…"Ahh~...no...Please…" she whined when she was so suddenly left empty before gasping with delight as she was abruptly filled again, by a bigger cock, a harder thrust. "Ahh~ ah! Ah! " she cried, eyes rolling back as she reached out to cling to this new troopers shoulders, wrapping her legs instinctively around his hips. "Deep...big….oooh!" she gasped incoherently. She felt closer, that pressure tighter, unbearable...and Darth Vader was saying such horrible...lewd things...she shook her head, trying to deny him even as she was riding one of his troops like a whore. And then he said her name, the nickname...she screamed as she came.

Vader watched as she came it was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen, all from being fucked by random men. "Oh good girl that's a good girl didn't that feel wonderful?" He growled squeezing her breasts. "Keep fucking her" he ordered before flipping her "come here" he ordered one "I want her stuffed, I want her to be so full of cum she will never wish to be empty again" he ordered tracing her pretty lips with the finger of his glove for emphasis.

Ahsoka whimpered softly, she felt drained, but satisfied...she felt so good. She panted softly, eyes rolled back as she was praised and petted. She flushed, trying to deny them, trying to refuse them, but she had always been weak for praise. She panted as she was turned around to lay in Vader's arms as she was continually fucked and she leaned into his hand. She couldn't deny she loved this feeling, the sensation of being filled. She wanted more. But she wouldn't ask...would not admit to it...she couldn't!

Vader sat on the table and laid her across his lap she didn't have to say anything another Stormtrooper approached and revealed his sizable cock he rubbed it against her lips and Vader slapped her ass "open" he orders when she complied the cock was pushed into her mouth and began thrusting just mildly gentler than the one in her slutty pussy.

Ahsoka allowed herself to be manhandled although she took a moment to blink nervously up at Vader as she was laid across his lap, moaning as the cock continued to pound her from behind. She lowered her eyes to see a new cock approaching and she gawked at it before squealing when she was swatted. She opened her mouth obediently. She gagged as the girth pressed into her mouth, pressing her tongue against the base of her mouth, scraping against the roof of her mouth. He was musky and sweaty. She loved it, instinctively swallowing around him.

"Lord Vader she amazing so warm and wet" the trooper said in ecstasy.

Vader nodded "I know" he said feeling a bit envious but watching her get stuffed was amazing. Soon after the one pounding her pussy came filling her even more.

Ahsoka whined softly at the praise, clenching around the cock in her pussy as well as swallowing further around the cock in her mouth, the head pulled into her throat. She moaned as she was filled, arching her hips up, squeezing around the cock, milking him, wanting more.

The Stormtrooper withdrew and another took his place and began again, the one in her mouth came next and he too was replaced only delayed long enough for her to breathe again by Vader.

Ahsoka finally submitted, she gave into the lust, the temptation. It was so good, so wonderful to be filled. She writhed eagerly, bucking back against each man who took her, sucking eagerly on each cock in her mouth, cumming again and again as she was used.

This continued until she physically could take no more and then those who were left Vader allowed to eat her out or play with her breasts. Once she passed out the Dark Lord took his prize away and back to her cell. "You are going to be a strong asset to the dark side one day…" He said pleased laying the woman down on her bed.

Ahsoka was filled, her belly and womb both bulging with the amount of cum that had been pumped into her. She was sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, her pussy gaping from the abuse. But she slept soundly, like a tired kitten, only waking when she was laid on her bed, reaching out for him with a sleepy plea.

Vader was confused when she reached for him. "I am not very soft young one" he said taking her hand. *rest I shall see you tomorrow…" He said releasing it. It wouldn't do for her to stay with him, he needed to go charge.

Ahsoka made a sleepy mumbled, clutching harder at his hand before reluctantly releasing him and lying down. She curled on her side, semen from multiple males still oozing out of her no longer virgin pussy. She shivered slightly but did not fully wake up.

Vader stroked her lekku a moment gazing at her again he felt a yearning he didn't understand. He turned with a sigh and locked her in heading for his charging bay. "I wonder what Master will think when I report this?" He said to himself.

The Emperor had cut the feed after an hour or so when nothing new was introduced, having actually managed to achieve a full erection and cumming for the first time in ages. He was very pleased with how things were developing, and a little surprised that Vader had so eagerly whored out his little ex-apprentice. It was delightful.

He was waiting for Vader's call with amusement, wondering what his apprentice would tell him.

Vader made the call once he was hooked up charging his life support systems.

"So, how did it go, my apprentice?" he asked with a wide, knowing leer. He was so pleased with Vader.

"It went better than expected master! She is very receptive to the dark side particularly due to her lust it took minimal coaxing for her to… Give in… I allowed my troop to take turns mating her and with each one I felt her will getting weaker." He said wondering how his emperor felt about this.

Palpatine nodded thoughtfully. He had thought it a little odd that the warrior woman had given in quite so easily...but if the force had inflamed her passions, driven her mad with lust...it explained why she had been like a cat in heat, needing to be mounted again and again. He smirked. "I will admit that I took the liberty of watching some of the defilement. She is a nubile little thing, is she not? Did you want her yourself? Want to breed her…?" he taunted.

Vader was admittedly shocked at this "you saw?" He asked. Before thinking on his emperor's question. "She does create a sense longing in me. I did feel envy of my men. But even if this feeling is lust, you know I have no parts to take her organs to breed her with.

Palpatine chuckled wickedly; it was so delicious that he had been able to find release when his poor apprentice had been denied. "Yes, I have considered that...I want you to breed her...I believe that we can develop a manner for you to do so." he explained. "There are some reconstructive surgeries that you can undergo that should allow you to...penetrate her. And to fill her with your seed." he added as he looked at some files.

Vader tipped his head his master wanted him to breed her? He had had his fill of surgery but would do what was required of him. "I will do as you ask…" He said "shall I return to you for the surgeries?" He asked

The Emperor was pleased by his apprentice's faith in him, but snorted. "You're going to the Imperial home world for the surgeries of course." he declared. "I am flattered, but my strengths lie in gaining and maintaining power not...surgeries." he added. "It should not take too long. But do take Ahsoka with you, continue to turn her." he commanded.

"Yes master, I shall go there immediately" he said "and I shall bring her." He said mind wondering how it would feel to be the one buried within her. "Letting the men continue to have their way within reason should keep her lust high" he said.

The Emperor nodded, pleased. "Yes, that seems to be her weakness. The girl appears to have an unusually high libido that she has been denying and repressing for years. And she responded very well to being praised, to signs of affection." he observed.

Ahsoka kicked one leg restlessly, rolling onto her back, cum still oozing out of her stretched open pussy, but her body was slowly recovering, her lithe, elastic young body tightening back up. Her opening slowly squeezed back to her natural tightness, the majority of cum warming her womb.

"I have a feeling she will earn every bit of it" Vader said pleased. "She will be a valuable ally" he said.

The Emperor just chuckled wickedly. Their children would be most powerful indeed. And raised from birth to serve him. He nearly rubbed his hands together and cackled he was so pleased. "Indeed she will, Vader. And once she begins to show proper allegiance to the dark you can move her out of the cell to your chambers." he instructed.

Vader nodded "yes master" he said pleased it seemed he would be able to train her in the ways of the dark side. He liked the idea of being a teacher again just as he was to his troops. He was allowed to train the force sensitive ones.

The Emperor dismissed his apprentice as he returned to his administrative duties. Being ruler of the universe was busy indeed.

Vader shut down for the night his mind going into the dream state that allowed him to feel the force and those within it.


End file.
